The Rules
by BlushingAmbition
Summary: The entire point of being with Anna was to keep things simple...simple in theory, at least, because in real life? Yea, not so much...seems I forgot to factor in one tiny variable to the equation: Summer Roberts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed For Every Action!  Hope you all enjoy this one too.  It's another one-parter.

Seth reflects after his trip to Palm Springs

******************************************

Why must things always be so complicated?

Why?

The entire point of being in a relationship with Anna was to keep things simple.  We like the same things, we don't fight, and I wasn't forced to hurt anyone by choosing (or not choosing).  See?  Simple.  Well, in theory, at least.  Because, in real life?  Yea, not so much.  It seems I forgot to factor in one tiny variable to the equation: Summer Roberts.

And Summer makes this equation a much more difficult one to solve because, you see, she has this habit of making everything complicated.  Or is it a talent?

Yea, I think it's a talent too.  Take this weekend for example.  I was looking forward to spending an enjoyable weekend with my girlfriend, but that did not happen.  Because Summer happened.  Granted, I knew that she was going to be there, but I just didn't expect her to be _around_ so much.  I mean, I know I told her I still wanted to be friends, and I do, God knows I do, but I've realized that she just can't hang around me that much now that I'm with Anna.  She can't be anywhere when I am there.  She can't try and be my friend and act like nothing ever happened with us.

She just _can't_.

Because _I_ can't.

It all became clear to me in Palm Springs.  Whenever she was around I couldn't concentrate because she was there, looking like a raven-haired, sun-kissed love goddess.  Whenever she was close-by my skin became heated and the memories of her would flood into my brain and drown it away from reason and all I could think of was how warm her hands were when they used to wander under my shirt or how soft her lips used to feel against mine, and my heart and fingers ached to touch her just one more time.

And whenever she wanted me to do something, I would do it.

Anna was pissed off about that, but she couldn't possibly understand that I have no control over it.  It's a sickness of mine.  A disease that causes this kind of blind devotion to her, that makes me want to please her, that makes me _want_ to be the one who makes her happy.  I can't say no to her.

I'll admit it: She's got a strange power over me.  Too much power.

That's part of the reason why we're not together right now.  If she's already got this much influence over while we're just friends, I don't even want to imagine the power she would have over me if I gave in to these feelings and told her how I felt.  It would be like if I were Superman (just go with it) and she had a big huge chunk of Kryptonite at her disposal to use against me whenever she so pleased.  I would be powerless.  And I don't think I could just easily hand her that power because she could really hurt me.  See also: crush me, wreck me, ruin me, destroy me.

Motherfucking annihilate me.

And I'm sorry, but I enjoy breathing way too much for that to happen, so I set a few ground rules for myself that I'm sure I can adhere to (with God's infinite pity and mercy).

Rule 1: Stay away from Summer.

That trip to Palm Springs was an eye-opener.  I have to keep away from Summer because the first step to getting over her is by getting her out of my vicinity.  This can prove to be either extremely difficult or insanely easy.  Difficult because we kinda hang around in the same group due to the fact that our respective best friends are dating; easy because after years of crushing on her I've developed a Summer-Sense.  Much like Spiderman's Spider-Sense tingles when he senses danger, my Summer-Sense tingles when she's nearby.  It's sort of like the sun; you don't need to see it to know it's there, you can just feel it on your skin.

Anyways, I'm with Anna now and I don't want to hurt her.  Staying away from Summer would make this relationship thing simple again because then I won't be distracted by any of my feelings, therefore no more complications.

Rule 2: Keep my activities Summer-free.

After accomplishing rule 1, this shouldn't be so tough.  There are tons of things I can do to keep myself occupied.  Anything and everything.  I could play a little PS2, ride my skateboard, read comic books, swim a few laps around the pool, listen to Death Cab, hang out with Ryan, call Anna, read a book, do homework, watch tv, build a model airplane, learn Elvish, go see a movie, go fishing, write a novel, start a stamp collection, talk to Captain Oats, eat, drink, sleep.  I'll give myself leeway when it comes to dreams because I can't control those yet.

Rule 3: Stop thinking about Summer.

Well, uh, obviously I haven't thought this out all the way through.  But two out of three ain't bad.

Someone should seriously consider making a patch.


End file.
